


Stranger on bus

by questionmark07



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark07/pseuds/questionmark07
Summary: I dont even know what i am doing.Feedback is welcome <3





	Stranger on bus

Jiwon was staring at his phone when he noticed the passenger who sit right in front of him was struggling with his own suitcase. The petite boy was trying every way just to use his suitcase as a place to take a nap on the bus, but apparently his suitcase couldn’t stay still since the bus kept moving and stopping to pick up the passengers. Jiwon watched the man fixing his own beanie and let out a muffle curse because his suitcase was moving again. He suddenly felt all kind of interesting about this boy since not everyone Jiwon met on the bus was small enough to sit and lean on a suitcase perfectly like this one.  
The bus started to move again after picking up a long line of passengers so of course his suitcase decided to betray the small boy once again. It kept moving backward as the bus sped up till the point that the small boy couldn’t hold on to it anymore and he almost fell on the floor. Jiwon chuckled a little when he saw the embarrassing look on the small one face as he tried to pull his suitcase back for the nth time.  
He just didn’t know why this one was trying so damn hard to sleep on his suitcase, wasn’t it easier for him to lean back to his seat and sleep in the normal way. But Jiwon found this one cute this way, he tilted his head one side to see half of the small boy’s face, the way he scrunched his nose while trying to sleep in the weirdest way. Jiwon didn’t even realize himself smiling as he kept staring at this stranger like a creep. He put his phone in his pocket because now suddenly this one caught all his attention, like his huge hoodie was apparently too big for his body, or his pink beanie was giving him the softest look ever, and don’t forget the heart shape mole under his eyes just make everything so delicate about this one.  
Jiwon noticed the bus was about to stop at the station one more time, and definitely this suitcase would move back as the time the bus stopped. The more the bus got closer to the station, the more panic he felt, because the last thing he wanted to do now was to wake this stranger up, even he found it’s really cute everytime the stranger woke up and gave the suitcase the please-stay-still-for-one look.  
He tried to reach out his hands to keep the suitcase in place, but he was worried he would look like a thief trying to steal something from the poor boy who just wanted some sleep. The suitcase moved a little as the bus slowed down when it got closer to the station and Jiwon thought he would have a panic attack silently in his seat. But of course the best idea only came in the most difficult situation. When the bus driver stopped the bus this time, the suitcase just stayed completely still as Jiwon’s leg reached out held it in between the ledge on the bus floor and his feet. Jiwon let out a satisfied smile because he known he just saved this boy precious sleep.  
“Cute.” He whispered when the stranger shifted his body to find a comfort place on his seat.  
Jiwon looked at his stop as it just passed by outside the window. So he ended up spending the next thirteen minutes to hold this one’s suitcase in place and letting his stop go by like that. He felt a little stupid because all this stranger do was sleeping and apparently he didn’t even know the afford Jiwon put in his sleep at all. But he still waited for something like a hello thank you from the stranger, because hey not everyday he could meet a sleeping angel like this right.  
The stranger suddenly sit up, woke up from his sleep and started to stare at the view outside the window. He looked like he was lost in his own seat. Jiwon watched him pulling out his map from his backpack, looked confused like ever. Jiwon was one second away to offer his help to the poor boy but he was already standing up and walk to the door to get off the bus, leaving him no choice but follow him (yes, like a creep).  
The bus stopped and the stranger boy was ready to get off the bus until the suitcase once again become his problem, it’s just too heavy and he couldn’t bring it down to the stairs. “Please, work with me this time.”  
Jiwon tried his best not to smile when he heard the stranger whispered to himself, man this boy looked like he woke up all wrong this morning. This time, Jiwon had his chance to help him, he grabbed on the hanger of his suitcase and carried it all the way down to the bus stop before a surprised look on the stranger’s face.

“Thank you for your help.”

Jiwon heard the stranger said, smiled at him brightly. And he swore he literally felt all kind of lighten up inside as he saw his smile. He just couldn’t help himself from smiling back to the latter.

“And on the bus too.” – Jiwon put down his suitcase next to the stranger.

“Huh?” – the stranger held the map in his hands, confused by Jiwon’s words.

“I mean I also help you when you were sleeping on the bus too.” – Jiwon amused as the smaller’s cheeks slowly got redder because of embarrassment when he mentioned about the situation on the bus.

“Oh my god. So it was you who kept my suitcase in place?” – the stranger hid his face under the map, now realized what Jiwon was talking about, no wonder why his suitcase just magically stayed when he was asleep all the time on the bus. “This is too embarrassing.” He murmured under his breath.

“Don’t be…” because you were cute all that time. Jiwon just laughed, let the rest of the sentence disappeared in his mind, he didn’t want to scare him away though. “So should I know your name as a thank you for that too?”

“Name?” – the latter looked confused with the cheesy offer of Jiwon, but still he lowered down the map to let his eyes met Jiwon’s, his cheeks were still red because of the embarrassment.

“I’m Jiwon by the way.” – before the smaller realized, Jiwon reached out his hand for a friendly handshake, and encourage the boy for letting him know his name, man, Jiwon couldn’t just let his bus stop pass by and got off in the middle of nowhere and not knowing this one’s name. It would be too embarrassing.

“J-Jinhwan.” – Jinhwan took Jiwon’s large hand as he replied. He just had the most terrible morning ever, he couldn’t sleep last night and woke up late for the first day of the semester this morning, but this man standing before him was too kind. And he’s handsome too. Jinhwan’s brain helpfully supplied. “Thank you for everything again.”

This was just awkward because none of them wanted to let go of the other’s hand, and kept shaking hands while getting lost in their eyes. Jinhwan’s small hand fit so well in Jiwon’s big hand that he just didn’t want to let go at all. Not until the other bus stopped right next to them and they both startled because people started to get off the bus and they had to sit down to the bench under the station to make room for passengers.  
Jinhwan just smiled awkwardly when their eyes met once there was only them in the station, because god knows what the hell just happened, that was the most intense staring section he’s ever had.

“So-…um” – Jiwon cleared his throat, tried to act natural. He pointed at the map in Jinhwan’s hand. “Are you looking for some places?”

Jinhwan looked down to the map and realized he almost forgot he was supposed to go somewhere else, not stayed here and looked at a stranger’s eyes like this. “Oh-… I’m actually looking for my dorm. This is my first time going here. But I think I lost already.” – he stared at his map, turned it around a few times, still had no idea where he was right now.

“Dorm? Let me see? Maybe I can help you one more time.”

They both laughed when Jinhwan handed him the map in his hand. Jinhwan hold his suitcase as he was waiting patiently for Jiwon to analyze the map. Yeah, maybe he was the last one on this earth still using the paper map, but he still managed to find a man sit down with him and actually took a look on his map then. Jinhwan thought this must be a win-win situation.

“So… we are here-…” – Jiwon said, still looked at the map as he used a pen to point to the map in his hand. “Can I write in here?” – he suddenly turned his face to Jinhwan and asked.

Surprise at their closeness, Jinhwan moved back a little. I told you he’s handsome. His mind once again reminded him. “Um-…yeah yeah…sure.” – Jinhwan shyly fixed his beanie almost fell from his head, acted like he just didn’t have any panic attack back then.

“Then you should walk pass this street-…” – Jiwon tried his best to read the map, write down a path on Jinhwan’s map, and explained everything to Jinhwan.

Meanwhile, Jinhwan’s attention was on something else. He found himself staring at Jiwon’s pouting lips as he was speaking to Jinhwan, and his perfect jawline, and muscular arms, and his chest under that tanktop and –

“And then you will get to the dorm. Okay?” – Jiwon finally looked up from the map just to find Jinhwan was staring at him. “Jinhwan?”

“Um-…okay?” – Jinhwan blinked once, and twice, just mindlessly repeated the last word he heard from Jiwon, embarrassed as he realized Jiwon was looking at him like he known he was distracted by Jiwon’s look most of the time.

“I noted down everything in here, you will be fine.” – Jiwon chuckled because Jinhwan was so damn cute when he was caught red handed staring at him like that. “And also, next time you want to sleep on the bus, here is my number.” – Jiwon smoothly wrote down his number on the map, because he just known he was not the only one wanted them to meet again.

Jinhwan giggled, this man was just a flirt, but not that he complaint or anything, because he himself would ask for his number anyways. “So I guess next time I just call you then.” – he took back his map from Jiwon, and earned a genius smile from the latter.

“Anytime you need help with anything.” – Jiwon winked at Jinhwan as they were standing up, they couldn’t just turn bus station into their dating place like that.

Jinhwan stood up, lifted up his head to look at Jiwon once again, he put one hand on his suitcase, but was still not ready to leave yet. His eyes lingered a little bit more on Jiwon’s smile. Who knows his terrible morning could help him meet a guy that has a smile can lighten up all the moody in him like this?

“Hey-…” – Jinhwan spoke up shyly. “I don’t know but-… why don’t you take me there and let me know more about you?” – he saw Jiwon slowly put on a smile as he heard Jinhwan’s suggestion.

“My pleasure.” – Jiwon replied, and started to lead the way as Jinhwan followed him.

And their first date just started like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know what i am doing.  
Feedback is welcome <3


End file.
